Runaway Love
by Samantha11
Summary: Jake Meets Lena In the woods one night at instantly falls for her. But can he handle all her baggage?
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering around the woods trying to find a place not covered in to much mud to sleep on.

It wasn't going well. If you're wondering why I'm doing this well, I'm kinda running away. See I live with my mom and step dad , or I should say lived, but he's a drunk and she's….. well she's nuts. I was going crazy having to live there. So I decided to pack a bag and leave, only I didn't think things out to well. I have no where to go. Thus currently wandering aimlessly around the woods. Great rain. Figures.

I looked up then and noticed a little rock overhang that seemed like a good place to stay for the night.

"I guess this will have to do" Great now I'm talking to myself.

Just then I heard a loud crack.

" crap I hate wildlife" I said to myself

I sat up and looked around and saw a guy. A freakin tall guy. He was shirtless and wearing cut off jeans. Who the hell wears cutoff jeans and goes barefoot in the woods?

"Hey ! Who are you!" I yelled at him

"Um I should ask u the same question, random girl sleeping in the dirt. " He said to me while he walked over.

"Well how about if I don't judge you , you don't judge me. Deal?" I said standing up

"Yea alright I guess I'm cool with that. I'm Jacob" he said and reached over to shake my hand

"I'm Lena" I reached out and shook his hand

" So Lena , What exactly are you doing out here in the woods? It's about to storm you know, do you not get the weather channel?"

I rolled my eyes at him

"I have my reasons ok?"

" Do you need a place to stay cause I know a place you could go" he looked genuine

I'm not usually one to trust people , especially strangers, but their was something about him that I trusted.

"Ummm well I don't want to be a bother or anything" I said

"Hey now don't worry about that, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing the strange girl sleeping in the woods was getting stormed on" He said with a smirk

I feel like this guy is going to get on my nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

After we gathered all of my stuff up we started walking to where he said I could stay for the night.

It didn't take to long , and soon we were there. It was a big cabin looking house with a big back porch with a fire pit, that had seats built into the wall around it. We walked through the back door into a big kitchen area.

"holy crap this house I incredible!" I said when we walked in.

"Yea Sam and Emily have a pretty awesome house!" he said as he put my bags down

Just then a group of guys walked in , with a girl trailing behind yelling something about not making crumbs.

"Jacob who's your friend?" the women asked him as she pushed through the crowd of guys.

"This is Lena, I found her in the woods. She was gonna sleep out there. She doesn't have a place to sleep so I kinda thought maybe it would be ok if she stayed here in your guest room for a little while?" He Said

"Of course that would be ok! You know any of your friends are welcome here!" she said

Then she came over to me and hugged me. I'm not one for touching so it kinda took me by surprise.

I didn't really know how to handle it so I just kinda patted her back a moved away. Typical me, I had to make it awkward.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here! I appreciate it so much. I know you probably wonder why I was sleeping in the woods, its just family stuff. I just kinda needed to get away.." I said

"You Don't have to tell us anymore if it makes you uncomfortable. I trust that you had reasons. Anyone willing to sleep in these woods in the rain must've had reasons" Jake said and came over and rubbed my shoulder.

When did I start calling him Jake?

Jacobs POV

This is possibly the weirdest day of my life. I find a random person in the woods , imprint on her, and then bring her back to stay at Sam's house, only to find shes a run away. Lovely.

Leave it to me to have to find someone ridiculously complicated with lots of emotional baggage.

Way to go Jake , Way to go.

"Jake why don't you show her to the guest room" Emily interrupted my thoughts

"Yea sure I'm on it" I said and picked up Lena's bags

She followed me up the stairs and I took her to her room. When she saw the room and the big bed she looked very happy.

"Wow look at this place! Its so pretty! I love it. I mean hey it has a bed and isn't a dirt floor covered with leaves so already its way better than my original plan!" She said and laughed this adorable little laugh

I must've been staring at her to long cause she looked at me and said " Um is everything ok? Is there something on my face?" she wiped at her face

"No no nothings wrong just kinda spacing out I guess. Sorry"

"Ok then" She said and started unpacking some stuff.

"well im gonna go downstairs and leave you to unpack" I said and walked out of the room.

I went downstairs and Paul was sitting at the table looking at me.

"soooooo you love her huh? " he said while picking apart a muffin

"I don't love her ok, I just think shes kinda cute" I said and sat down.

"Alright you keep telling yourself that" he smirked

"alright so I might've imprinted on her, but I don't want you being all weird about it ok. I don't want you to scare her away or make her uncomfortable!" I yelled at him

"Would I ever do that?" he said as he stood up.

I just looked at him.

"You always do"


End file.
